elimination_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction:Battle for a Million Bits/Episode 2
Under Construction If you are terrified of Slenderman, don't put on the music of Slenderman while reading. We'll be sure to warn you when it is the Slenderman music. Jewel: Hey Fluttershy, You have something on your face! Jewel: And your eyes, and THIS! Rainbow Dash: How dare you do that! Rainbow Dash: Sorry I had a voice crack there. Streamers: That is un-ladylike! Streamers: What? Everyone says: You're the ONLY BOY HERE! Streamers: OH. What? Sunset Shimmer: Well, you are a b– Princess Cadence Two: Outta my way! Streamers: Oh.. Streamer: Hi! Lyra: Hi!! Luna: HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunset Shimmer: What the flip are those?! Rainbow Dash: They're glasses, don't you know? Sunset Shimmer: Well, they're making you look not cool anymore. Rainbow Dash: Well, um... I accidentally knocked into a wall and I couldn't see well, so I got these. Host: Nice glasses, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: FINALLY, someone LIKES these glasses... Host: OK Then..... Host: Anyways, the next challenge is going to be here. Rainbow Dash: Where? Host: Here. Rainbow Dash: WHAT IS THIS? Fluttershy: Ever feel l-l-like you're being watched? Princess Cadence One: O-Or you're about to do a double take? Host: Yep. Slenderman is going to try to find you while you try to get all eight pages. Whoever gets the most pages for their team wins. By the way, what are the team names, Team Leaders? Alicorn Twilight: Dark Blasters! Lyra: Shocking Steambusters! Jewel: Rockin' Dreamers! Jewel: What?! Host: Anyways, Slenderman is coming to find you now. Sunny Rays: What the flip does he look like?! Host: Like what's behind you? Sunny Rays: AHHHHH! 18th - Sunny Rays Sunset Shimmer: I'm scared of Slenderman. Jewel: That's the POINT. Rainbow Dash: I'm not scared of him. 17th Place - Princess Celestia 16th Place - Princess Cadence One Applejack: He's shooting for the princesses! Applejack: Oh crap. 15th Place - Applejack Pinkamena: Aw crap, I'm with my duplicate. Streamers: AAHH! 14th Place - Streamers Rainbow Dash: HA! You screamed like a little girl! Host: Also, if everyone finds the eight pages, Slenderman will stop and you all will win. The eliminated players will be up for elimination. Trixie: Um, Princess Cadence Two... Princess Cadence Two: WHAT! I'M TRYING TO FOCUS! Lyra: How about you focus on... DEATH? 13th Place - Princess Cadence Two Lyra: Huh? Trixie: Found a page! Pages: 1/8 Fluttershy: We're doing pretty bad. Luna: A page! Pages: 2/8 Alicorn Twilight: Good job! Sunset Shimmer: Cool! Pages: 3/8 Host: Slenderman's mad now! 12th Place - Alicorn Twilight 11th Place - Luna Rainbow Dash: Double elimination! Rainbow Dash: And double the pages! Pages: 4/8 Pages: 5/8 Host: Slenderman's REALLY mad now! Jewel: Wow, nopony's interacted with us... Rarity: Don't jinx it! Jewel: Crap. 10th Place - Jewel Pinkamena: OK, I'm going out. Pinkie Pie: Fine! I'm staying here. Pinkamena: Ok, here I go! Pinkamena: Ooh! A page! Pages: 6/8 Pinkamena: AAH! 9th Place - Pinkamena Twilight: Uh oh... Only 8 left... Twilight: Oh. My. Gosh. A page was in front of me the entire time! Pages: 7/8 Host: Slenderman cannot think rationally now. He must only find you. The 8th Page is the hardest to find. Host: Good luck! 8th Place - Rarity Sunset Shimmer: Uh oh... 7th Place - Sunset Shimmer Rainbow Dash: Wow! Ponies are dropping like flies! Pinkie Pie: Oh, hello! Would you like some pie? Pinkie Pie: Here ya go! Pinkie Pie: Wow, didn't think it was gonna be THAT easy... Lyra: AHH! Trixie! Behind you! Trixie: AHH! 6th Place - Trixie 5th Place - Lyra Twilight Sparkle: I think he's here... Twilight: Great! A pa– 4th Place - Twilight Sparkle Fluttershy: I saw Twilight almost get the last page... Rainbow Dash: Well, let's go over there! Pinkie Pie: La la la la la la la... Pinkie Pie: Ooh! The page! Pinkie Pie: Oh hi! Pie for page? 3rd Place - Pinkie Pie Fluttershy: Uh oh! We're the only ones left! Rainbow Dash: Let's go get the page! Rainbow Dash: Come on! Fluttershy: Um… Okay, If you say so… Rainbow Dash: Hop on! Fluttershy: OK. Host: Challenge done! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy win! Host: But… Host: Fluttershy is on Lyra's team, while Rainbow Dash being on Alicorn Twilight's team… Rainbow Dash: Oh no! A tiebreaker challenge? Host: Nope. Alicorn Twilight's team wins the challenge because Rainbow Dash was the most productive finding half of the pages. Host: Lyra's gets second, because Fluttershy got second. Host: Which means that Jewel's team is up for elimination! Jewel: Aw darn! Host: Rockin' Dreamers, welcome to the elimination area! Host: I have tallied all of your votes. Host: 2 of you got 0 votes. Those two are Pinkamena and Princess Cadence Two. Pinkamena: ... Princess Cadence Two: Yes! Host: 2 of you got 1 vote. Those two are Jewel and Streamers. Jewel: Ok... Streamers: Darn! Host: We have a tie with Sunny Rays and Princess Celestia both with 2 votes. Host: But we allowed voters to vote. Host: And our first vote with Clue70 goes to one of these ponies. Host: And 18th Place goes too... Host: Princess Celestia! Princess Celestia: NO! Host: 17 of you are left. Host: Tune in on Episode 3 to see them go through some chocolate, and see one more go home! Jewel: ...You mean Candyland. Host: Oh. Host: Anyways, Stay tuned! Category:Battle for a Million Bits Episodes